Training never felt so good
by Shukakku the adorable raccoon
Summary: A Sai Lee Smut Fic written for DarkAngel.......... needs a smut genre PLEASE REVIEW


I know this is weird…….it feels completely weird to me too……but… I was asked to do a….LeexSai……………This is for you DarkAngel……please pay my psychiatry bill…….I'm going to need mental help…………..

"Lee-san? Can you train with me? I haven't trained in a while."

"Sure, Sai-kun."

"Arigato gozaimasu."

Lee stood up and stretched. He was sitting in front of a tree watching Gai-sensei train with Kakashi-sensei. It was getting boring since their spar went on from early morning and they were still going at it. That's when Sai walked up. Apparently the rest of his team had disappeared around noon. Every one knew what Naruto and Sasuke were doing but had no idea about Sakura, though she still disappeared randomly, (A/N: *cough * Tobi * cough*)

"Lee-san?"

He was knocked out of his reverie by Sai. He nodded and led the way to training field 33. It was the farthest field from Konoha (wink wink) just so they would have more room to fight.

"We must stretch to make our muscles feel the flames of our youth!!!" He proclaimed stretching to touch his toes. Sai smirked at the sudden rush of energy this weird person had. He stretched his arms over his head and arched his back. The resounding pop made him moan in the relief of feeling his vertebrae stretch.

Lee watched as Sai stretched unable to tear his away as Sai arched his back. His short top showed more of his toned stomach. Lee felt heat flood his blood as his eyes roamed over the pale body before him. Sai moaned making Lee's eyes widen as a certain part of his anatomy jerked to attention. Sai's lips parted slightly as he slowly exhaled his eyes partly lidded. Lee bit back a groan as the erotic scene ended. He felt Sai's voice caress his ears.

"Are you ready, Lee-san?"

Lee nodded and got into his fighting position as Sai widened his stance.

"Begin." Came the measured tone that had Lee's cock twitch.

Lee's attention was scattered from his body's responses. He didn't notice Sai had a kunai at his throat until he felt the warm breath against his ear.

"Are you paying attention Lee-san? You seem preoccupied. Maybe we should train later."

"Iie, Sai-chan, I will pay more attention."

Lee grabbed Sai's arm and flipped him over his back. Sai still had a grip on Lee pulling him down on top of him. Sai felt a blush crawl up his face as he felt a certain something press against his thigh, when he tried to wrestle Lee off, ceasing his movements completely. Lee was completely red and completely aroused from the squirming. He couldn't stop himself from grinding his hips against Sai's. A moan slipped from Sai's lips as his eyes glazed. Lee slowly unzipped Sai's jacket showing his light grey shirt. Lee slipped his kunai out of his pouch and sliced open Sai's shirt without breaking lip contact.

He kissed his way down Sai's throat licking his adams apple before sucking on the pulse of his throat. (yes people the jugular) Sai inhaled sharply cutting off his moan. He was fully erected and felt his body shaking. Lee grinded their erections together as he nipped Sai's neck causing him to arch his body closer. His legs wrapped around Lee's waist as their grinding continued. Lee licked and nipped his way down Sai's chest before stopping at the nipple seeing it pebbled. He blew on it and heard Sai give a strangled groan. He took the nipple in his mouth and sucked, his teeth nipping gently. Sai almost yelled at the onslaught he was taking he never knew anyone could feel such pleasure. His mind went foggy as he felt Lee go lower and lower, dipping his tongue into Sai's navel and swirling it around. Sai bucked as he felt Lee bite his hip above the hem of his pants. Lee unbuttoned Sai's pants and slowly slid them down his hips freeing his erection. It bobbed free and seemed to pulsate under his gaze as it twitched. He swirled his tongue around the tip and leaned back as Sai bucked his hips again.

"Lee…..Pl…please…" He begged. The need overwhelming any thoughts he might have had. Lee stuck his fingers in his mouth before reaching down between Sai's legs. He swirled the opening with his fingertips before inserting one finger. Sai shot into a sitiing position with a strangled groan. With the kunai in his hand he sliced Lee's clothing, cutting it to ribbons.

He pushed Lee onto his back and threw away the scraps of the bright green jumpsuit.

"You started this Lee-san…" He scraped his nails down Lee's chest before biting his nipple. He slid down Lee's body making sure his skin also brushed his cock. It was Lee's turn to groan as he felt a hot mouth descend on him. Sai's hand pumped the base as he swirled and sucked the top. Lee's hands buried themselves in Sai's hair as he faced rode the waves. Before Lee could fall over the edge Sai stopped. The cold air on Lee's pulsating member forced him to open his eyes and he locked gazes with black eyes. He watched as Sai slowly crawled up between his legs and straddled his waist. His cold hand gripped the mucus slicked member and he smiled before slamming straight down on Lee's member. Feeling the tightness around his cock, he yelled as Sai leaned his body forward, to get each thrust to hit his nerved spot. Lee gripped Sai's waist as he started to thrust using his quick speed to draw completely out then slam back in repeatedly. Their moans turned into pleasured yells as they were brought higher and higher to the peak. Lee's thrust were becoming more erratic as he leaned and captured Sai's lips with his own. His arms came up and wrapped around Sai's back bringing their bodies closer. Sai's nails bit into his back drawing blood as they both came. Lee felt his seed empty into Sai as Sai's splashed their exposed stomachs and chests. Lee pulled himself out of Sai panting and fell back on his side in the grass. Sai felt blood and cum slowly seep out of him as he curled in Lee's arms.

"That was quite training, Lee-san." He said. His face was still flushed and his body felt like putty.

They heard footsteps approach them. Sai was on his feet instantly a kunai in his hand, as he felt the approaching chakra. Jiraiya came out of the bushes his face completely red.

"Tsunade sent me to give this to you." He handed Sai the scroll and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sai unrolled the scroll and scanned its contents. He growled, the damn letter wasn't even for him it was for Naruto saying that he needed to pay his ramen bill.

He sat back on the grass with a slight wince. He watched Lee stand up and look at the torn scraps of his clothing.

"How are we going to get back to the village?"

"Here." Sai pulled his ink from his pouch and drew a jumpsuit. He jutsu-ed it onto Lee and pulled on his pants. He looked at his sliced shirt and tucked it into his pocket as he pulled on the jacket.

He and Lee parted ways deciding it would be best if the teammates didn't see them enter the village at the same time.

A week later, Sai was browsing the book shelves when the library around him started to feel with moans and grunts that sounded familiar. He grabbed the book that he was searching for and walked past the computers when he casually glanced at the screen. It showed him and Lee going at it on the training ground. Their faces were blurred out but you could see the discarded clothes and knew exactly who it was.

'Well, at least now we can fuck in public.' Sai thought as he checked out his book and left the library. 'I wonder if Lee would like to try anyone of these?' He looked down at the book reading the title: "The Karma Sutra"


End file.
